Always and Forever
by Astro1
Summary: The Second story in my "The Light Within" series. Petra loses the one thing she loves the most. Does she have the strength to live without it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Yada Yada Yada.  
  
Author's Note: This is the second story in the Light Within series…you might wanna read the first one so you know who these people are. Just a suggestion.  
  
bcenterAlways and Forever/centerb  
  
The loud ringing of the phone disrupted the still silence of the Halliwell manor. I looked up with my tear stained face to where the phone sat on the messy kitchen table. I slowly rose and answered already knowing who was on the phone. "Hello, is Mr. or Mrs. Turner there, this is Officer Michael speaking" a deep voice crocked into the phone. "No, their out for dinner" I said trying to control my voice from my crying. "Whom am I speaking to?" he asked with a slight hesitation. "Petra Turner" I said knowing exactly what was coming next. "There has been an automobile accident involving Patty." He said slowly. "Is she okay?" I asked already knowing the answer. "She has been taken to the hospital and I am not sure of her condition, I really need to get a hold of your parents. " He said quickly, a pathetic attempt to cover up his lies. "I can give you my dad's cell number, 345-4738." I said trying to stay calm. "Stay at home and I will contact your parents or if I can't get a hold of them I will call you back when I find out more information." He said as he hung up the phone already distracted by someone talking in the background.  
  
I threw the phone down and crumbled to my knees, "Patty, why did you have to leave." I closed my eyes as the tears flowed only to hear the repeat of the words that echoed in my head "Petra, I love you always and forever." I knew my sister had telepathically sent me them as she took her last breathe. I knew she was dead. I felt she was dead deep inside of me. I could no longer feel the slight pull of her emotions through the bond we shared. I now knew I would never hear her laugh or see her smile. I looked up only to meet a photo of Patty, Hannah, Melinda and me smiling taken last year at Hannah's graduation. My heart ached more than I could of ever imagined. I all I wanted to do was curl up in my sister's arms and hear her tell me everything was okay.  
  
Once again the ringing of the phone disrupted the silence and made me jump. "Hello," I answered shakily. "Petra, hunny we're coming home." My mom said obviously crying. "Mom she's gone." I said through my own tears. "No don't say that, the police said she was taken to the hospital," she said with hope in her voice. I didn't know what to do. Patty was her pride and joy. This would crush her world. She had suffered so much pain and loss in her life. I just couldn't do it. "I love you..see you soon." I hung up the phone quickly and fell to the floor crying hysterically.  
  
Everything in the house reminded me of Patty. The couch where I walked in on her and her recent boyfriend making out, the kitchen where she and I tried to cook breakfast for mom and dad and her backpack sitting by the door where she dumped it when she came home from school. I ran up into her room. I looked around. Her neatly piled laundry, her desk and her pictures overwhelmed me. I felt like this was all a bad dream, I would wake up and my sister would be here yelling at me to get out her room. I knew this was real and she was gone. I grabbed a picture of Patty and I as children at the cottage and race out the door. I ran down the stairs and out the house as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could. I felt each stride on my aching body and I could still feel the tears pouring down my face. I just kept on running until it hurt to even breathe. I suddenly crumbled to the ground unable to go on.  
  
I looked around realizing I was on a cliff overlooking the sea. I sat there listening to the waves crash against the rocks below me. I felt the water beckoning me. The sadness and loneliness controlled me as I walked towards the edge. I still clutched the photo in my hand and as I stared at my sister's face I knew what I had to do. I leaped into the air toward the ocean. I closed my eyes as I fell whispering. "Always and Forever."  
  
1 bPart 2/b  
  
As I fell I could hear the waves beneath me and I braced myself for impact. Instead of feeling the cold water swallow me and landed on hard ground with a thud. I felt pain spread through my leg as I slowly opened my eyes. "What the hell?" I said as I glanced around my attic. Suddenly a figure came running through the door. "Mom?" I said confused as I spoke to a younger version of my mother. "Who are you?" She said in a demanding voice. "Ummm…I'm Petra your daughter from the future." I said very confused. "But Petra's downstairs with Patty." With the mention of Patty I winced and felt my eyes fill with tears. "Petra, that is you." She said as she looked at me more closely. I composed myself as I remember the rules of time travel, you cannot tell anything about the future. "Why are you here?" She asked gently as she apparently knew something was wrong. "I don't know." I said calmly and now just as curious to the reason of my visit as my mom. "Let's go downstairs and I will phone Piper and Prue and try to find out what's going on." She said as she walked out the attic as I followed in pursuit. I wasn't ready and I imagine I would never be ready to see the scene before me in the living room.  
  
I walked into the living room to see a 6-year-old Patty and a 3-year-old version of myself playing with dolls. I burst into tears as I remembered how when I broke my arm, Patty had given me her doll which was that was in her little hands right now. I watched as Patty and I fought over the doll's car and I ran from the room and up the stairs into Patty's bedroom, which was now covered in little pony bed sheets and posters on the wall. As I sank to my knees as I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a hug. For a second I felt like I was once again in my sister's arms but as I pulled away I looked into the face of my mother. "Mom I miss her," I said through sobs. "Miss who sweetheart?" my mom asked as she rubbed my back already fearing the answer. "P..Paa..Patty, I said as I once again began to cry hysterically.  
  
"Oh hunny" she said as she once again pulled me into another hug. She sat with me for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I finally calmed down enough to feel my mom's breath on my neck and feel the rise of her chest against mine. "She died in a car accident today, she sent me a telepathic message as she was dying. It was horrible. I could feel her pain. I could feel how scared she was. She was my protector, my friend and more than that she was my sister. I love her so much and I don't know what I will do." I said feeling a sudden urge to tell my mom everything, "I don't know why I am here but I tried to commit suicide just before I got sent here." I said quietly still crying silently. "Listen to me Petra, I know you love Patty and I know it hurts but nothing you can do will bring her back." She said raising my face to hers. "Always remember the good times and everything about her and be thankful for everything she has given you and help you become. " she said looking deep into my eyes.  
  
"Mommy, Petra ran into the door" a little voice interrupted us from downstairs. "I have to go deal with, well you. You can stay up here if you want." She said as rose to her feet slightly panicked knowing very well the klutziness of Petra. "I'll come, and if I remember correctly, I got a scar from this" I said as I pointed to the line on my forehead trying to wipe the tears away and lighten the mood. "Okay, if you're sure," she said as she grabbed my hand and ran down the stairs. Even I was amused by the little person lying on the floor struggling with a sweatshirt stuck over her head. "Come here hunny," my mom said as she removed the little shirt from her head only to see a nasty cut, which was bleeding. "Can I go play now?" little Petra asked already running towards the toy box. "Wait a minute, we have to put a band aid on your cut." Phoebe said as she grabbed the shoulders of the little girl and turned her in the opposite direction towards the bathroom. "I can help her," Patty's little voice said from the corner where she had been watching silently. "If you want to," my mom said looking into my eyes making sure I was okay. "Okay," little Petra said as she grabbed the hand of her sister as they disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
I felt the tears come but they were now tears of love, tears of thanks for Patty and for all the ways she touched my life. The two little girls appeared again still holding hands. "Look mommy, I got a Winne-the -pooh band-aid," said little Petra with a slight lisp proudly pointing to her head. "That's great hunny, thank you Patty." My mom said amused. I sat silently and smiled as I watched the scene unfold. I still felt tears come to my eyes as I watched my sister play. I began to feel dizzy and as I closed my eyes the image of my sister and I holding hands floated through my mind.  
  
I opened my eyes to see a slightly older Patty and myself going to school on my first day of kindergarten. I remember the blue itchy dress with the white collar, which I had on. I watched as I bravely walked away from my mother still holding on to my sister's hand towards the classroom filled with toys. I remembered the big sandbox outside and the playground. I walked towards my mom wondering why I was still time traveling but she didn't even seem to notice me at all. "Hello? Mom?" I asked quite loudly. No response. I guess she can't hear me I thought. I was suddenly distracted by the cries coming from the kindergarten room. I thought they were mine and I guess I was right because when my mom heard them she took off towards the classroom.  
  
bPart 3/b  
  
I entered to see the teacher and my mom trying to coax me to let go of my sister's leg that I had myself wrapped around and refuse to let go. "Come on Petra, don't you want to go play with the other children in the sandbox." My mom tried. "No, I want to be with Patty," little Petra persisted. "Petra, there's nothing to be scared of. The other children are nice and maybe you will be able to play house with them. I promise that I will come get you at recess and we will play on the swings, okay?" Patty said as she slowly removed the sobbing child from her leg and pulled her into a hug. "Promise," little Petra's voice said through multiple sniffs. "Yes, I swear, cross my heart hope to die." Patty said grabbing her sister's hand and leading her towards the other children. "I love you Patty," a little Petra said as she sat down at the arts and craft table across the room. "Always and forever," Patty responded as she left the room. As I blinked back tears the scene once again changed.  
  
This time to an 11-year-old Patty and an 8-year-old version of me. I watched as a bully of about 12 came up and started pushing me off the swings. I fell into the dirt and skinned my knees and I fell forward so I was lying in the dirt. He went was about to kick me when Patty knocked him down. She got up and pulled me to my feet. "Thank you Patty." The little Petra said trying not to cry. "No problem, I would do anything for you" she said as she wiped the blood off her own head. The flash of light appeared and the setting change into my room.  
  
I must have been about 13 and I was sitting crying on my bed. Patty walked in and pulled me into a hug. "He dumped me," the younger Petra said through tears. "Why would he ever do that? He just gave up the most amazing thing in his life. He didn't deserve you and he never will. You are too special, too beautiful and too wonderful to be judged by someone like that." Patty said comforting the sobbing teen. "You always know what to say," little Petra said wiping away the tears and ripping up the picture of the boy in front of her. "No I know what it's like and I want to protect you from everything, take away your pain and give you everything you want." Patty said as she hugged her pride possession, her baby sister.  
  
The tears flowed freely as I closed my eyes while the images began to appear in my mind, picnics, late night talks, food fights, heartbreaks, soccer games, demon fighting, shopping, camping, go carting and so much more. The images of my sister, her smile, her kindness, her laugh, how she danced, her humour and most of all her love flashed through my mind rapidly until all that remained was a bright glowing white light which made my body tingle all over. "Patty," I quietly said as my sisters smiling face appeared in my mind.  
  
"Yes?" a voice spoke out from in front of me. My eyes jerked open as I saw my sister glowing in front of me. "Patty! I missed you." I said as I ran in for a hug from my sister. I opened my arms and ran towards her expecting to feel her arms wrap protectively around me but instead passed through her body and crashed to the floor. I stood up slightly shocked and very dazed. "Note to self: Cannot hug ghosts!" I said as I went and stood beside my sister. "Once a klutz, always a klutz," my sister teased as she stuck out her tongue at me. My face fell as my eyes filled with tears while my heart ached as I knew I would never have someone tease me again. "Oh don't look so sad, you have the most wonderful smile. Be happy not sad!" she said as I wiped away my tears. " It's just so hard. You were always there for me when I needed you and I'm lost without you, " I said as I looked deep into her brown eyes. "Petra, you never needed my help you just needed to be pointed in the right direction. I will always be up here watching and protecting you." She said with love. "All the time? Like when I'm with Justin?" I asked half joking, half serious. "Well maybe not all the time but whenever you need me." She said with a smile.  
  
"But remember to always cherish the memories and everything we have shared. I know for a fact that you will have an amazing life if you remember to listen to your heart and believe in yourself." She said shedding a few tears. "You sound like a hallmark card!" I said as I tried to wipe away the tears, which were running down my face. "Listen Petra, the elders have decided to let us say goodbye but I was also sent to tell you that you now complete the power of 3." I had always wanted to be part of the power of 3 but not like this.  
  
"Where are you going?" I said scared for the answer. "They think I will be trained as a whitelighter so maybe in a year or two I will be able to visit. I'm with mom's mom and her grandmother and they are watching you too. They told me to tell everyone that they love you all and you make them proud everyday. I'm not allowed to see Leo though." She said with happiness, which made me feel better. "Tell them I love them too. You have always been an amazing sister and a friend. I always wished I could be like you and I still do. Even although I was a pain I always thought you were the most important person in my life and I will miss you and I love you always. Now I sound like a Hallmark card." I said with a smile through the tears.  
  
"I have something for you, this is a locket I had made for your 18th birthday but I'm giving it to you now. Remember me and all the memories we share with it." She said as she placed a gold heart shaped locket in my hand. On the inside was a picture of us together taken last year. As I ran the chain through my hands I turned the locket over to see I love you always and forever, engraved on the back. I looked up into her chocolate brown eyes for the last time. I love you shared thorough our interlocking eyes as she disappeared into blue orbs. I closed my eyes as the tears came.  
  
I took a breath and opened my eyes again to see I was once again on the cliff looking over the edge. I looked up to the rough sea and looked down into my hand where I clutched the golden locket to my heart. I smiled and turned around for home whispering "Always and forever." 


End file.
